Stunning 'Take My Breath Away'
by minervarette
Summary: Minerva and Albus are in the staffroom, watching Umbridge’s departure, aided by Peeves thwacking her with Minerva’s walking stick. Which leaves her in a dilemma about how to get to her chambers. Doo, da, doo! Albus to the resuce! This starts off f


Stunning - 'Take My Breath Away'  
  
Nothing belongs to me, although I wish it did. The title is taken from the song 'Take My Breath Away' by Giorgio Moroader and Tom Whitlock, otherwise known as Berlin, I think, from 'Top Gun'  
  
although Albus will not be donning the sun glasses, flying broomsticks and singing 'You Lost That Loving Feeling' a la Tom Cruise in Top Gun but hey it could work in a sillier fic!  
  
Not intentionally a song fic but then I looked at the lyrics and Verse 3 is appropriate for this AD/MM ship fic.  
  
Setting: Post Stunners before everyone leaves and presumably Dumbledore has made up with Harry.  
  
Summary: Minerva and Albus are in the staffroom, watching Umbridge's departure, aided by Peeves thwacking her with Minerva's walking stick. Which leaves her in a dilemma about how to get to her chambers. Doo, da, doo! Albus to the resuce! This starts off fairly fluffy but it does have a serious side.  
  
Watching, I keep waiting, still anticipating love,  
  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones.   
  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside;  
  
Watching in slow motion as you turn my way and say  
  
"Take my breath away."  
  
Minerva and Albus turned from the window, collapsing with mirth. It was nice to see his deputy laugh after all she had been through and her somewhat distant attitude since she had arrived back at Hogwarts and was told that by no uncertain terms was she allowed to participate in Order business.  
  
Albus touched Minerva on the arm and then placed his hand under her elbow to guide her to one of the staffroom sofas.  
  
"If Peeves hadn't borrowed by walking stick, I would have loved to have helped send Umbridge packing."  
  
"Yes, by all accounts it was quite a sight!"  
  
"However, I do have to applaud the way that he used my stick to make her run out of the gates."  
  
"Praise for Peeves, Minerva? Praise indeed!"  
  
"I'll have you know Albus Dumbledore that menace of a poltergeist showed his un, well, dying loyalty to Hogwarts when you were forced to leave."  
  
"Yes and I've heard that a certain deputy showed an uncharacteristic helpfulness to him."  
  
Minerva looked a little sheepish and replied,  
  
"Well, I thought Umbridge needed the full Hogwarts experience and Peeves challenging authority is certainly a charming characteristic of these hallowed halls."  
  
Albus chuckled and replied, "He is not the only one."  
  
"No, the Weasley twins now have my undying admiration. I will really miss them in a strange way!"  
  
"I was referring to you, Minerva."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You'd have been justified in wanting to personally rid the place of Umbridge with a good tongue thrashing let alone with the walking stick. In fact, I think your indomitable tongue would have been more painful to that woman."  
  
"Possibly, but that would have reduced me to her level, would it not, Albus? To be honest, I think I lack my usual stamina to fully flare up." Minerva quickly changed the subject when she saw Albus's look of pity tinged with - what was that - guilt?  
  
"Talking of my walking stick, you wouldn't happen to know what Peeves would have done with it now?"  
  
"No, my dear, you know he's a law unto himself."  
  
"Yes, but I hope he returns it eventually, otherwise..." Minerva had begun struggling to get up.  
  
"Here, let me help you up. Minerva looked up at the headmaster and sighed. He bent down and picked up her arms and placed her hands on his shoulders and guided her up by gently placing his hands on her waist. She let out an involuntary shiver and said quietly,   
  
"I'm not an invalid, Albus."   
  
"No, I know you're not my dear, you're just transitory challenged at this present moment in time."  
  
"That damn poltergeist. I need to take my medication soon."  
  
"Well, you know there are other means of transportation." He softly grinned and a mischievous twinkle entered his eyes that had been absent of late. She was pleased yet alarmed to look into those   
  
sparkling sapphires.  
  
"Albus, I can't apparate or transfigure but I'm still capable of getting around under my own steam, thank you very much. Albus....What are you thinking of?... Albus Dumbledore don't you dare...! She trailed off as the Headmaster had swiftly moved towards her and gently scooped her up softly smiling as he did so.  
  
"You're as light as a feather."  
  
"You're light in the head. What, in heavens name, do you think you're...?"  
  
"I am escorting my deputy back to her chambers which has been a practice of mine, as well you know, for a number of years," he replied loftily as he manoeuvred towards the door.  
  
"Albus, I most protest...students will see!"  
  
Albus walked out of the door, removing the grasp that Minerva had planted on one side of the door frame along the way.  
  
"So let them see, Minerva; this is the least I can do for you," he grinned.  
  
"This is highly undignified!" She said shaking her head and closing her eyes as she felt a flush spread over her cheeks.  
  
"I do believe you're enjoying this, Albus Dumbledore!"  
  
"Well, having a brave and beautiful woman in your arms has that effect on you."  
  
This completely off-sided Minerva as her eyes widened and softened,  
  
"I'm flattered," she murmured as her cheeks adopted another glow of pink hue.  
  
Dumbledore stopped short and looked down into her face. She looked up shyly. It was if these friends of over forty years were seeing each other for the first time.  
  
Just then, three fifth years rounded the corner and stopped dead in their tracks. Everyone knew that to make either the unflappable deputy or omniscient headmaster flustered and downright embarrassed was rare but to catch them in a moment like this was even rarer. They exchanged embarrassed looks and looked away from each other. Dumbledore looked as if he didn't know where to put himself or the deputy he was holding in his arms, which was a highly entertaining sight for the Hogwarts Trio,  
  
before collecting himself.  
  
Fortunately, the fifth years became a little preoccupied themselves because as soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione saw them together, they managed to hide Professor McGonogall's cane that they were returning behind their backs and said simultaneously,  
  
"Good afternoon, Professors."  
  
Both Professor McGonogall and Dumbledore made feeble and sheepish salutations in return before Dumbeldore explained the situation and with a non-penetrating, unquestioning, yet all knowing look, casually added,  
  
"I suppose you three have not seen Professor McGonogall's walking stick?  
  
"No, sir, we haven't but we'll look out for it," replied Harry, quickly, with an understanding look.  
  
Hermione added, "Yes we'll look out for it, sir and return it " ... 'when hell freezes over', she mentally added."  
  
As the pair, scooted quickly past and out of sight and Albus began to resume their journey, the Professors couldn't help but here Hermione's squeal of delight,  
  
"That was so sweet! They make such a lovely coup...!"  
  
"' Mione!" was Ron's reply as he muffled her exclamation."  
  
Stunned and with equally rosy cheeks, Albus and Minerva could not look each other in the eye but stole occasional glances until they caught sight of each other and quickly looked away.  
  
As they approached Minerva's quarters, Albus muttered the password and carried Minerva over the threshold, cutting short her plea of 'Albus, I can man.."  
  
Once inside, Albus headed for the couch, but unfortunately, he did not see the cane that Peeves had returned after grappling with the "little goody goodies that had gone bad" as he put it. He wanted to return the favour for Minerva's tip about the chandelier which had won her a poltergeist's wavering affections.  
  
The had come to rest between the couch and the coffee table to trip the headmaster up and fall with Minerva onto the couch.  
  
"Uff", "Aagh", both cried as Albus landed in a half sitting sprawled position leaning over Minerva, who lay stunned as there were only inches between their noses. Albus's arms remained locked around Minerva and her hands were on his shoulders in a 'brace for impact' embrace. In the shocked silence that followed all they could hear was each other's deep breathing and beating of their hearts. In their close proximity, Albus and Minerva looked into each others' eyes. Each mirrored a bewildered, yet strong need that each could no longer disguise so Albus tentatively brushed her lips with his own. As he drew back, Minerva winced, tried to catch her breath but her inhalation caught in her throat leaving her flushed and breathless.  
  
"Are you alright, my dear?" Albus enquired.  
  
"Yes, just... you... took my breath away," she winced again slightly, touching her chest.  
  
Well, we certainly found your stick, I landed heavily on you, no wonder you're winded. I'm  
  
sorry.. for slightly winding you and, ah...Merlin's Beard, Minerva! Are you sure you're alright? You're still recovering!" Albus said shakily and gently raised himself and Minerva with him, whose hair had come loose and cascaded down her back.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Albus." She replied quietly, almost to herself, peering over her slightly off-skew spectacles. "You took my breath away," she murmured. "Whatever possessed you to...." Before she could finish, Albus, misreading the situation made to get up, muttering an apology, but she caught his arm.  
  
"Albus, don't go, I can't pretend that didn't just happen and I think I am entitled to an explanation." She struggled to her feet, hoisting herself up, and would have tipped over in her haste if Albus hadn't steadied her.  
  
"I realised how close I came to losing you, Minerva. I just wanted to ease the pain you're so obviously trying to hide, to kiss it better and be here for you."  
  
"You're always here for me," she replied softly with her Scottish lilt.   
  
"Not when it mattered," Albus countered and looked away.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, don't you ever think that!" She said sternly, swatting his shoulder with a soft blow.  
  
"Then why were you distant, Minerva, when you returned?"  
  
"Because I was a bloody fool. You said Hogwarts needed me and as usual I let my infamous McGonogall temper get the better of me and charged in all guns blazing without a thought about the consequences for the school, the students, my colleagues, friends and you... It was reckless." She finished shaking her head and wincing.  
  
"It was a brave and selfless act, Minerva."  
  
"Either very brave or very stupid."  
  
"But that's why I want you to remain at my side...and that's why I love you." The words hung on the air and with tears in her eyes, Minerva stammered,  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you Minerva. While I was away, I missed Hogwarts, my world. Then, I came to realise that it wasn't just Hogwarts... it was you...you are my world."  
  
"You didn't quite let me finish what I was about to say, Albus. Usually it is I who overreacts and, as Muggles say, jump the gun."  
  
"What were you saying, I've forgotten?"  
  
"Charming. As usual Albus your mind is relentlessly wondering and I'm left desperately trying to tether your sanity. What I was about to say was, "Whatever possessed you to do that has left me completely breathless, a little sore, but very ecstatic."  
  
Albus smiled widely at Minerva and drew his arms around her. "I think, as you always say to your students, first attempts can always be bettered." He kissed her, lovingly stroking her hair as she deepened the kiss, inviting him to unleash all of the concealed passion they had hidden from each other for each other for so long.   
  
"Well, if this is the kind of response I get after being stunned, perhaps I should do it more often."  
  
"I'd just settle for you to look as stunning as always."  
  
FINITE. (Hope you enjoyed it. It really does pivot from fluff to seriousness - I hope this was a twist rather than a disappointing turn. Tell me what you think by pressing the little button down there). 


End file.
